The present embodiments relate to methods for drilling new wells and servicing old wells beneath the earth's surface.
A need exists for methods useful on a drilling rig that allows drilling that can be accomplished quickly, efficiently, and economically.
A further need exists for a method for drilling using a power swivel assembly suspended from a lifting means, such as a traveling block, forming a remote control tiltable power swivel assembly that allows remote control tilting to align the power swivel axis with pipe located in the opening in a derrick for passage of equipment, also referred to as a V-door.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.